


Don't Pause It

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [87]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Afternoon, M/M, Nerd Dean, Nerd Sam, Nerdiness, Old Married Couple, Post-Series, References to Lord of the Rings, Slice of Life, speaking in elvish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his birthday, Sam receives the blu-ray collection of The Lord of the Rings--extended editions. He takes a day off from work to sit back and watch Return of the King. He doesn't expect company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Pause It

“I hate it when it’s your turn to pick the movie.”

“And I hate it when it’s your turn.”

“Yeah, you hate good taste.”

“You know, no one asked you to stay home today.”

“I’m keeping you company. What’s your lonely ass gonna do all day without me around?”

“I was going to watch Return of the King in peace.”

“That’s boring. You’re boring, Sam. Quit being boring.”

“Dôl gîn lost.”

“Ugh, a geek like you _would_ speak Elvish.”

“Dean, the entire point of watching a movie is to actually watch it.”

“How do you say, ‘suck my cock’ in Elvish? I’m asking for a friend.”

“Shut up.”

“Do you not know? Is there no phrase for that in Elvish or have nerds just never come up with it?”

“I want to take this moment before I slap you to remind you that _you_ bought me the complete set of extended editions on Blu-Ray for my birthday so that _I_ could watch them.”

“Fine. I’ll just sit here and watch this with you.”

“Thank you, that’s all I ask.”

“…”

“…”

“…Sam.”

“What?”

“Why are the elves leaving?”

“It’s complicated, but… okay, Arwen is being sent across the sea, basically to live out the rest of her life.”

“So they’re walking single file?”

“They’re traveling by the safest road.”

“That shit must be boring.”

“They’re elves, they like nature.”

“Even mosquitoes?”

“Dean—this is an incredibly important scene. Arwen is dying. She’s leaving the man she loves at the insistence of her father.”

“Hugo Weaving?”

“Yes, I mean, no!”

“Heh. So that kid she sees running is hers?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“Looks nothing like her.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Well, if she leaves like daddy wants then her son is never born, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, oh look, she’s turning around. Damn, that’s a long ass cape to be wearing, look, it covers the entire horse. And ha! Her bodyguard doesn’t even try to stop her.”

“…”

“It’s like that scene in Willy Wonka—fucking Gene Wilder version, not the abomination—where he goes, ‘No, wait, stop.’”

“…”

“So those fuckers just keep walking?”

“They are also going to cross over, it wasn’t just her.”

“What’s with everyone in these movies getting so close to each other? She’s all up in Elrond’s face.”

“That’s called physical and emotional intimacy.”

“Huh.”

“Sam, is everything a symbol in this movie? She just dropped her book and it was like, a Huge Fucking Deal.”

“Dean, if you watch you’ll see—she’s dying. He said it now, ‘The Life of the Eldar is leaving you.’”

“Okay, all right, sheesh. Man’s got a few observations, couple of questions—holy shit, I wanna learn how to forge a sword.”

“No.”

“Just a small sword.”

“I said no.”

“…pen-channas.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Did you…? You did. You really did. You called me an idiot in Elvish!”

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

“Own up to it! Though your pronunciation was god awful.”

“The fuck it was, baby, I nailed that shit. And technically, for the record, I called you a dolt without intelligence.”

“Oh, whatever. Shh. I love Denethor.”

“He’s bat shit cray. But his hair’s nicer than Aragorn’s.”

“Aragorn doesn’t have time to wash it, he’s busy banging Legolas.”

“What? Now that’s… no. I can’t see it.”

“I mean… if you’re loyal to the text, it should really be Gimli and Legolas, but… you know…”

“Huh… so the whole Strider thing gets you hot?”

“…I’m not answering that.”

“Hey, how come I don’t introduce myself like that? Dean, son of John, son of Henry, brother of Sam.”

“I don’t know, why is Frodo so useless?”

“I met Sean Astin once.”

“No you didn’t.”

“I did! Dude was at the Elephant Pub.”

“Sure.”

“Samwise is a fucking peach in comparison.”

“Did you know that Elves drink sweetened tea?’

“Mm, two spoonfuls like you?”

“Cup of tea sounds good right now.”

“Yeah? Like what kind of cup of tea we talkin’?”

“Peppermint?”

“We’re out, remember?”

“Damn.”

“Chamomile?”

“If that’s the best you can do.”

“I’m sorry sir, but it is. My apologies, sir. I’ll get that cup of tea right away for you, sir.”

“Just wait, doesn’t have to be right now.”

“Can a kiss be right now?”

“Are you a Ranger?”

“From the North, of course.”

“Yeah…?”

“I rode all day just to have you ride me.”

“And after?”

“We ride for Gondor—and for war.”

“Say it again.”

“We ride for Gon—mmph!”

“Don’t… press pause…”

“But…”

“Tel’felas, Dean. Dar ma. _Now_.”

**Author's Note:**

> the elvish here is...
> 
> *dol gin lost = your head is empty  
> *pen-channas = idiot / you lack intelligence  
> *tel'felas = don't go slow  
> *dar ma = be mine
> 
>  
> 
> it's inventory week at work, and between that and my big bang posting, my brain is slush. i put on RotK to zone out, but then these two snuck into my head. hopefully you enjoy this drabble. :D


End file.
